Something left to say
by Mrs R. Weasley
Summary: In meiner FF geht es um ein ziemliches BeziehungskistenWirwar im 7. Jahr des Trios. Wer mit wem und wie könnt ihr hier lesen, Haupcharakter ist Ron.Vorweg möchte ich noch klarstellen, dass die FF zwar im 7. Jahr spielt, ich aber den 6. Band außer Acht las
1. Prolog

Something left to say - Prolog 

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das Fenster des Vertrauensschülerabteils und tauchten es, durch die staubige Scheibe gedämpft in ein warmes Licht. Überall verbreiteten sie ein magisches Leuchten, aber keiner von ihnen traf das Gesicht von Ronald Weasley, denn er hatte sich in seinem Sitzt weit zurück gelehnt und wurde außerdem von einem langem Schatten verdeckt. Er gehörte zu einem Mädchen, das lesend neben ihm, am Fenster saß. Sie hatte buschiges, braunes Haar und sehr dunkle Augen, die schnell über die Zeilen ihres Buches wanderten. Sie waren von einem Glanz erfüllt, den Hermine Granger immer beim Lesen aufsetzte. Es war derselbe Glanz, der die Gesichter der Erstklässler zeichnete, die in euphorischer Begeisterung, der Ankunft in Hogwarts entgegen fieberten.  
Ron war alles andere als euphorisch. Es war bereits seine siebte Fahrt zum Schloss und er fand sie längst nicht mehr so spannend wie in seinen ersten Jahren. Zu denen man sein Zweites eigentlich gar nicht zählen konnte, da er und sein bester Freund Harry Potter in diesem Jahr ein anderes Transportmittel benutzt hatten. Mittlerweile hatte es ein neues zu Hause im Wald der Schulländereien gefunden, wo unter anderem auch Zentauren, Einhörner und Riesenspinnen lebten. Ron dachte daran was er Harry und Hermine dort schon alles erlebt hatten. Sie hatten so gut wie jedes ihrer Abenteuer in Hogwarts gemeinsam bestritten, aber irgendwann hatte jeder Mal seine Zeit gehabt über die nur er selbst alles wusste. Bei Harry waren es Momente, die er mit Cho erlebt hatte, bei Hermine war es das Jahr indem sie den Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatte und bei ihm…das wusste weder Hermine, noch Harry. Er hatte es nie erzählt, obwohl er fast ständig daran dachte.  
Angefangen hatte es vor etwa drei Jahren, zu Beginn von Rons viertem Schuljahr. Zuerst war alles normal verlaufen und sie hatten sich, nach den Ferien frisch vereint, das Quidditchfinale der Weltmeisterschaften angesehen. Aber dann hatte das Trimagische begonnen und mit der Ankunft der anderen Schüler hatte das Übel seinen Lauf genommen.  
Ron konnte nicht fassen, dass er Krum jemals bewundert hatte. Er mochte halbwegs gut Quidditch spielen, aber sonst war er ein total unsympathischer, hässlicher, mürrischer Widerling. Doch Krum hatte alles richtig gemacht. Alles was er, Ron, sich nicht getraut hatte auszusprechen ausgesprochen. Es war schon seltsam, Ron hatte Hermine bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer als Kumpel gesehen. Sie war einfach da, half ihm aus jeder Patsche, gab Ratschläge, die eigentlich Niemand brauchte und war manchmal ein bisschen nervig. Das war die Hermine, die er bis zu dem Auftauchen von Krum beschrieben hatte, doch dann war sein Bild durch Krum ziemlich ins Wanken gebracht worden. Hermine war ein Mädchen und so platt es auch klingen mochte, Ron hatte sie nie so gesehen. Sie war einfach Hermine, Hermine mit der er ständig stritt, Hermine die nervtötenderweise auf jede Frage eine Antwort wusste, Hermine die ihn pausenlos zur Weißglut brachte und Hermine die sich mit ihm und Harry anscheinend besser verstand als mit anderen Mädchen, wenn nicht mit sämtlichen Hogwartbewohnern, einschließlich den Lehrern.  
Ron fand, dass es schrecklich klang, aber insgeheim hegte er eine Art Besitzanspruch auf sie. Sie beide und Harry hatten sich immer gut verstanden, zwar manchmal gekabbelt, trotzdem immer zusammen gelacht und so viel Spaß gehabt, auch wenn es nach außen anders schien. Niemals würden sie den Tag vergessen an dem sie Freundschaft geschlossen hatten.  
Doch dann war Krum gekommen, und war zur einzigen Person geworden mit der sie sich auf Anhieb verstanden hatte und von da an hatte es außer Harry und ihm noch jemanden gegeben mit dem sie lachte und Spaß hatte, der Unterschied war nur, dass dieser jemand sie ganz anders gesehen hatte als Harry und Ron.  
Ohne es anfangs selbst zu merken, hatte der Moment, in dem er Krum und Hermine zum ersten Mal zusammen reden und lachen sah, ihm einen unsichtbaren Schlag versetzt, der ihn erst betäubt und dann nachträglich hatte aufschrecken lassen.   
Der Schlag traf ihn beim Weihnachtsball, als er sie an der Seite von Krum sah und wie sie tanzten und lachten. Überhaupt die Tatsache, dass Hermine mit Krum zum Ball gekommen war, hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Nach dieser Betäubungsphase, in der er sich kopfschüttelnd immer wieder daran erinnert hatte, dass es wirklich Hermine war, war das böse Erwachen gekommen. Hermine lachte ohne Harry und ihn. Ron hatte die ganze Zeit weggetreten neben Padma gesessen und verzweifelt gehofft sie würde kommen und ihm einen Ratschlag zuflüstern. Einen von diesen, die er immer so gehasst hatte und die er eigentlich schon aus Prinzip ignorierte. Aber so einen hatte er sich an diesem Abend erhofft, dass sie nur einmal von Krum weggehen und sich um ihn kümmern würde, auch eine Bemerkung über Hausaufgaben hätte ihn aufgemuntert, nur irgendwas freundliches…  
Und dann kam endlich seine Erkenntnis, so unmittelbar plötzlich, als hätte sie ihm jemand ins Ohr geschrieen. Er war eifersüchtig! Er wollte sie wieder für sich und Harry und sie nicht mit so einem dummen Schnösel, der nur reich und berühmt war, weil er gut fliegen konnte teilen.  
Ron hatte sich niemals wirklich gut ausdrücken können, aber über Gefühle zu sprechen, die er sich nicht einmal selbst erklären konnte, stellte eine derartige Herausforderung an ihn, dass er es bis heute nicht mal über sich gebracht hatte es auch nur Harry zu erzählen. Geschweige denn Hermine. Doch nach vier Jahren Grübelei war er endlich dahinter gekommen was wirklich mit ihm los war. Anfangs hatte er nur geglaubt er würde sie einfach als gute Freundin nicht verlieren wollen, aber jetzt war er dahinter gestiegen. Er und Hermine warfen sich ständig gegenseitig bissige Bemerkungen an den Kopf und hatten sehr wenige bis gar keine netten Worte für den anderen über. Ron hatte seine Gefühle vor sich selbst, vor allem aber vor dem Rest der Welt hinter fiesen Kommentaren oder wahlweise auch abwertenden Worten über Krummbein versteckt. Er war in Hermine verknallt und dieser Gedanke traf ihn wie der Blitz, jetzt wo er unterwegs zu ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Hogwartsjahr so neben ihr saß und sich nicht traute sie anzusehen.2


	2. Alles neben der Spur

Something left to say - Alles neben der Spur 

Ron saß immer noch im Zug. Dass ihm seine Gefühle für Hermine genau jetzt so stark ins Bewusstsein drangen, wunderte ihn, da er sonst immer in Momenten ohne ihre Gegenwart daran dachte und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wenn sie dabei war. Doch jetzt wo seine Augen zur Abteiltür wanderten, in der sie sich, leicht durch ihn selbst verdeckt, spiegelte konnte er nichts anderes tun als rot zu werden. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Ron eins ihrer Bücher zu sein, die sie egal wie schlecht es ihr ging immer zum Strahlen brachten. Er schaute schnell wieder auf seine Füße, um zu vermeiden, dass Hannah und Ernie, die Vertrauensschülerin und der neu gewählte Schulsprecher aus Hufflepuff, die auch im Abteil saßen etwas bemerkten. Ron fühlte sich bedrängt. Durch Ernie, Hannah und Hermine, weil sie einfach nur da waren, wo er doch allein sein wollte, vor allem aber durch die Zeit, die das Schuljahr immer schneller, immer näher rücken ließ. Er hatte noch nie Zeitdruck gefühlt, aber jetzt nach vier Jahren merkte er, dass ihm nur noch ein Jahr blieb um es ihr zu sagen. Egal wie feige er es die ganze vorherige Schulzeit über versteckt hatte, er war sich sicher, dass er nach Hogwarts keine Gelegenheit dazu haben würde und das war es, was ihm so zu schaffen machte.

Wenn Fred und George früher Mist gebaut hatten, hatten sie davon gesprochen auf den richtigen Moment zu warten es ihrer Mutter zu erzählen. Ron hatte immer geglaubt es sei eine Ausrede, was ja in gewisser Weise auch stimmte, aber nun konnte er es nachvollziehen. Vier Jahre kein richtiger Moment, dagegen erschien das eine Jahr was ihm noch blieb lächerlich kurz. Und jetzt da sie im Zug so neben ihm saß, das Schulsprecher-Abzeichen an den Umhang gesteckt und wissbegierig lesend, glaubte er nicht, dass die Chance sie nach Hogwarts wieder zu sehen überhaupt bestand.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief genauso wie ihr Anfang. Ron versuchte angestrengt an etwas anderes zu denken und war froh als der Zug hielt und sie etwas später in die große Halle traten, wo er durch das Getümmel und die Lautstärke weiterhin abgelenkt wurde.

Er setzte sich gemeinsam mit Harry und Hermine zu Ginny, die sie etwas abseits von den Leuten aus ihrem Jahrgang bei Seamus und Dean fanden. Sie begrüßten sich, aber redeten nicht viel während des Essens. Nur Ginny war total aufgedreht, es störte sie kein bisschen, dass ihr niemand großartig etwas erwiderte, aber sie machte zwischendurch merkwürdige Pausen in denen sie länger als nötig Luft holte und von Dean zu Harry und wieder zurück blickte. Diese Tatsache viel zu Ginnys Glück nur Hermine auf, die Ginny inzwischen fast so gut kannte wie Ron und Harry. Hermine war auch die einzige, die den tieferen Sinn dieser Blicke verstand, aber beim sechsten oder siebten Mal trat sie ihr schließlich vors Schienbein. Ginny konnte ihren Schmerzensschrei gerade noch in ein Räuspern retten und beendete ihren letzten Satz etwas unbeholfen mit: „…aber ist ja ganz egal, nicht?", sie hoffte inständig, dass es so klingen würde, als hätte sie den Fanden verloren und sagte die ganze Zeit nichts mehr.

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf wie sehr sie sich alle anschwiegen, Ron der sich mit sichtlichem Vergnügen bereits seinem dritten Teller Pastete zuwand, hatte zwar den Mund voll, aber das hinderte ihn ja sonst auch nicht am Sprechen, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest. Auch Harry brachte kein Wort heraus, nur mit dem Unterschied, das er fast gar nichts aß.  
Keine fünf Minuten später waren ihre Teller wieder blank geputzt, Dumbledore hatte seine Rede gehalten und nun brach ein großes Stühlerücken los. Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen gerade die Halle, als Hermine von einem großen, blonden Jungen zurückgerufen wurde. Ernie bat sie nur kurz um ein Wort „über ihre neue Position und so…", also gingen Harry und Ron allein hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine folgte etwa eine halbe Stunde später und musste sich deshalb von Ginny einige scherzhafte Bemerkungen über ihr „auffallend großes Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber Ernie" anhören. Doch sie konterte, zwar nicht minder scherzhaft, aber gekonnt, indem sie das Thema auf Harry und Dean lenkte.

Harry selbst lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett und betrachtete gedankenverloren einen Zeitungsausschnitt. Ron hatte ihn ihm vor Jahren geschenkt. Das Bild zeigte die Weasleys in Ägypten, es war schon veraltet, aber sie hatten sich alle nicht sonderlich verändert. Fred, George, Ron und Ginny waren zwar noch gewachsen, doch andere äußerliche Veränderungen waren kaum auszumachen. Er betrachtete Ginny eingehend, Ron hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass diese Geste wie ein Schutz für sie war. Harry war das früher nie aufgefallen, tatsächlich aber schien Ginny sich doch stärker verändert zu haben als der Rest. Sie war viel selbstbewusster geworden, bei sechs Brüdern kaum verwunderlich, trotzdem fand Harry ihr jetziges Auftreten irgendwie anziehend und anders als vorher. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte nun mit einem zunehmend verträumten Ausdruck auf das Foto in seinen Händen.  
Er hatte nichts gegen Dean, im Gegenteil, und genau das war sein Problem, außerdem stimmte es ihn traurig, dass sich Ginny mehr für Dean interessierte als für ihn. Seufzend legte er den Artikel wieder in seinen Nachttisch und spähte noch einmal durch die Vorhänge um Ron Gute Nacht zu wünschen, doch der schien auch nicht gerade in Höchststimmung zu sein, denn er beließ es bei einem gebrummten: „Mmh"  
Harry war ganz froh darüber, denn er war auch nicht in Stimmung groß zu Quatschen. Außerdem hatte er sich gerade, mittels ewigen Anstarrens Ginnys Bild eingeprägt und wäre nicht glücklich gewesen es durch eine Unterhaltung wieder verblassen zu lassen.  
Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, er würde sie so von hinten umarmen. Für diesen Moment vergas er Dean und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ron immer noch nicht viel gesprächiger, er vergrub sich beim Frühstück hinter einem Teil, den er sich von Hermines Zeitung geliehen hatte , aber Harry merkte, dass seine Augen die ganze zeit über auf denselben Punkt starrten und er gar nicht las. „Und, steht was interessantes drin?", fragte er, so als würde das Ron zum lesen bringen.  
Ron zuckte zusammen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Titelblatt „Sie schreiben, dass die Preise im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' steigen", sagte er gleichgültig. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er einen Blick auf Rons Stück Zeitung warf, die Titel-Überschrift lautete nicht anders als _‚Preise im Tropfenden Kessel steigen' _„Ist irgendwas?", hakte er vorsichtig nach, doch in diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall mit einem Stapel Stundenplänen zu ihnen und da sie jetzt alle die Nasen in die Pläne steckten, blieb Ron ihm die Antwort schuldig.   
Harry beschloss ihn nach dem Unterricht zu fragen, doch er hatten so unglaublich viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, sodass er es völlig vergas. Als es ihm dann abends wieder einfiel war Ron schon zu Bett gegangen.

So zog sich die ganze erste Woche hin und immer noch schwirrten Harry tausend andere Dinge durch den Kopf, die ihn im entscheidenden Moment Ron vergessen ließen. Am Sonntagabend, als er gerade wieder eine Gelegenheit verpasst hatte und wütend auf sich selbst ins Feuer starrte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass auch Hermine noch nicht mit Ron über sein komisches Verhalten gesprochen hatte. Sonst war sie eigentlich die Erste die bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hat wohl auch ziemlich viel um die Ohren, dachte Harry bei sich.  
Aber es stimmte schon, Hermines Schulsprecherpflichten spannten sie ganz schön ein, ständig musste sie zu Treffen um dies oder jenes zu Besprechen oder ihr Okay zu etwas zu geben.

Trotzdem hatte sie es an ihrem vierten Tag geschafft mit Ginny über Ron zu sprechen. Ginny hatte versprochen ihm auf den Zahn zu fühlen, doch seitdem hatten sie und Hermine sich nicht wieder allein gesehen und Hermine wollte auf keinen Fall in Harrys Gegenwart darüber reden, damit es nicht so klang als würde sie Ron aushorchen.  
Sie traf Ginny beim Abendessen. Harry und Ron hatten Quidditchtraining, also brauchte sie vor neun nicht mit ihnen zu rechnen.  
Ginny saß etwas abseits am Gryffindortisch, schrieb mit der rechten Hand einen Brief und versuchte mehr oder wenige hoffnungslos mit der Linken ihre Bratkartoffeln zu Essen.  
„Wem schreibst du?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich  
„Dean.", murmelte Ginny und ließ den Brief verschwinden  
„Wärs nicht unkomplizierter, wenn ihr einfach miteinander redet?"  
Ginny musterte sie empört „Tut mir Leid das zu sagen, aber du hast einfach keine Ahnung was die Liebe betrifft."  
Hermine versuchte beleidigt zu gucken, einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an und prusteten dann beide los.  
„Es ist wunderbar wie schrecklich direkt du doch sein kannst", sagte Hermine und schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein  
Ginny grinste „Immer wieder gerne!"  
„Ich freu mich doch wirklich für euch. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft", sie tat sich nun auch Bratkartoffeln auf „was ist mit Ron los?", es klang echt besorgt.  
Ginny seufzte.  
„Er sagt es sei nichts und er habe bloß zu wenig geschlafen. Ich konnte mir das eigentlich nicht vorstellen, also hab ich weiter gefragt, aber er hat mich gleich angefahren, von wegen nicht einmischen und so."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn „Merkwürdig."  
„Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein, glaub mir. Das klärt sich bestimmt bald."  
„Hoffentlich, Harry benimmt sich ja auch irgendwie so merkwürdig."  
"Öhm", machte Ginny nur und schob sich um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken ihren letzten Rest Kartoffeln in den Mund, dann zog sie den Brief an Dean wieder aus der Tasche „Ich muss kurz hoch in die Eulerei.", sie wedelte mit dem Pergament „bis später dann!"  
„Ja, mach's gut! Und sag mir Bescheid, wenn du was Neues weißt…", einige Schüler sahen sie verwundert an „du weißt schon was ich meine!" Ginny lächelte „Alles klar!", sie lief davon.

Hermine holte jetzt, da sie ohne Gesellschaft war ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und versuchte ihre Seite wieder zu finden. Gerade hatte sie den Absatz entdeckt, da stellte ihr sich jemand ins Licht. „Oh, hi Ernie!" Er blickte auf das aufgeklappte ‚Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene' „kann ich mich setzen oder bist du grad beschäftigt." „Quatsch, setzt dich.", sie räumte ihr Buch wieder weg  
Eine Weile betrachtete er sie stumm beim Essen, dann sah er sich in der Halle um, er schien nachzudenken.  
„Was gibt's denn nun?", fragte Hermine und legte ihr Besteck zur Seite  
„Ähm, na ja…", anscheinend hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst „wolln wir nicht lieber rausgehen? Hier ist es so laut."  
„Okay.", sagte Hermine munter, sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Es war überhaupt nicht laut, sie saßen abseits von den anderen und niemand hätte sie reden gehört. Trotzdem griff sie sich ihre Tasche und folgte Ernie stirnrunzelnd aus der Halle.


	3. Klarstellung mit Folgen

Something left to say - Klarstellung mit Folgen 

Die Sache kam Hermine immer merkwürdiger vor. Neben Ernie ging sie aus dem Schloss und schließlich hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie hatten fast schon den halben See umrundet, als er endlich den Mund aufmachte: „Hermine... wir sind zwar erst seit einer Woche offiziell Schülersprecher, aber…" er war stehen geblieben und sah sie jetzt an „es kommt mir irgendwie so vor, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen." „Na wir kennen uns ja auch schon ewig!", erwiderte Hermine verdutzt, sie hatte keine Ahnung worauf er hinaus wollte  
„Ich meine so richtig."  
„War das damals in der DA nicht richtig?"  
„Ich meine alleine, als einzelne Person."  
„Oh…", sie rückte den Schulterträger ihrer Tasche zurecht  
„Ich meins ernst. Ich würd dich wirklich gern noch besser kennen lernen und…"  
Hermine sah ihn traurig an, nun begriff sie worauf es hinauslief „Ernie…es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, das kommt alles so plötzlich…ich-"  
„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden.", sagte er schnell  
„Das ist es nicht, ich…es gibt da jemand anderen." Was hatte sie da gesagt! Entsetzt schlug sich Hermine die Hand auf den Mund  
„Ist nicht so tragisch", entgegnete Ernie, der glaubte die Geste sei auf ihn bezogen. Er versuchte ruhig zu klingen, doch in ihm tobte ein Kampf zwischen Hass und Vernunft. „Wen?", forschte er nach „Bitte sags mir, ich müsste mir sonst ständig einreden, dass derjenige keine Lüge war um…" er sprach nicht weiter  
Hermine wurde das Ganze immer unangenehmer. Sie wollte es nicht sagen.  
„Ist es dieser Quidditchspieler, aus Durmstrang?"  
„Krum?…nein, er ist, er ist…", Hermine stockte, als sie merkte, dass sie ihn Krum genannt hatte. Die Jungs nannten ihn so, aber sie…  
„Etwa Harry, oder Ron?", bohrte Ernie weiter  
Sie schwieg und sah zu Boden.  
„Hermine", er ging auf sie zu und drückte ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand hoch. Sie musste ihn jetzt ansehen. „es ist Ron, nicht wahr?"  
Ihre Augen wurden feucht „Sag es niemandem", flüsterte sie und kniff einen Moment lang die Lieder zu, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten „Bitte! Sag es Niemandem!"  
„Schon okay. Aber ihr zwei seit nicht…"  
„Nein. -Ernie bitte…", sie sah ihn flehend an „versprich es."  
„In Ordnung. Versprochen, ich seh ja wie's dir zusetzt.", er gab sie frei und sie lächelte dankbar. Dann drehte sie sich um, um den See jetzt doch vollends zu umrunden. Er sah ihr nach und lief dann in die andere Richtung zurück zum Schloss.

Hermines Füße lenkten sie zweimal um den See. Warum war sie so aus der Fassung geraten? Und wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? So konnte sie doch nicht mit Ernie verbleiben, wie sollten sie ihre Ämter vertretbar rüberbringen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg gingen und das mussten sie jetzt zwangsläufig eine Weile. Es wäre nicht richtig, sich trotzdem weiterhin so häufig mit ihm zu treffen, dass wusste Hermine. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht Ernie dazu zu bringen sich weiterhin Chancen auszurechnen, es wäre einfach nicht fair. Und es wäre nicht die Wahrheit.  
Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und beschloss zum Quidditchfeld rüber zu gehen, um Harry und Ron vom Training abzuholen. Sie kamen ihr schon entgegen, doch sie redeten nicht wie sonst darüber wie es gelaufen war, sie schwiegen sich an. Harry war einfach nur erschöpft, vielleicht auch traurig darüber, dass sich Ginny aus ‚schulischen Gründen´ eine Auszeit vom Training genommen hatte, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte was das eigentlich heißen sollte, denn Ginny war nicht schlecht und hatte jede Menge ZAG's geschafft.

Aber im Vergleich zu Ron ging es ihm blendend. Dieser wurde durchs Fliegen immer wieder schmerzlich daran erinnert, wie viel besser Victor Krum doch war und dieses Wissen, gemischt mit seinem Zeitdruck machte ihn wahnsinniger und zu Gleich verzweifelter als jemals irgendwas zuvor. Ginny hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, vorm Training schließlich auch Harry, doch er war weder in der Lage es seiner Schwester, noch seinem besten Freund zu erzählen. Ziemlich niedergeschlagen folgte er Harry und Hermine in die große Halle, wo jetzt nur noch wenige Schüler ein verspätetes Abendessen einnahmen und vereinzelt aufgeschobene Hausaufgaben gemacht wurden. Er setzte sich seinen Freunden gegenüber an den Gryffindortisch, stützte den Kopf auf und begann traurig in einem Teller Suppe zu rühren, den Harry ihm zugeschoben hatte. Hin und wieder hob er einen Löffel voll in die Luft und ließ dann den Inhalt aus geringer Höhe zurück in den Teller tropfen. „Ron, du musst doch was essen.", ermunterte Hermine ihn ständig „Ja.", sagte er dann jedes Mal, -und rührte weiter.  
Als sich die Halle immer stärker leerte und schließlich nur noch sie und einige Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw übrig waren, beschlossen Harry und Hermine, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Gemeinsam mit Ron gingen sie hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum und noch einmal versuchte Harry herauszufinden was ihn bedrückte, mit demselben Ergebnis wie etwa zwei Stunden vorher auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Ron erklärte ihnen, dass er schrecklich müde sei und ging zu Bett. Auf halber Höhe der Treppe drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um, und warf einen letzten Blick zum Kamin, wo Harry und Hermine sich eindringlich unterhielten. Er wusste, dass sie über ihn redeten. Er hatte sich die ganze Woche über viel zu auffällig verhalten und er wusste, dass er etwas ändern musste. Im Schlafsaal war alles ruhig. Leise zog er sich um und versuchte, wie schon so oft in den letzten Nächten, in seiner Decke vergraben eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden. Doch in Wirklichkeit war nicht die Lösung, sondern der Weg sie Hermine zu erklären das Problem. Ron wusste das, er würde noch platzen wenn er es nicht bald schaffte. Nach stundenlanger Grübelei, wie es ihm vorkam, hörte wie die Schlafsaaltür erneut aufging. Das musste Harry sein. Er stellte sich schlafend, so konnte es nicht weitergehen, jetzt verstellte er sich schon vor seinem besten Freund. Er würde noch durch seine UTZ Prüfung fallen, wenn er nicht bald reinen Tisch machte. Die Noten, die er in der ersten Woche auf seine Hausaufgaben bekommen hatte waren auch nicht gerade berauschend gewesen.

Am nächsten morgen wollte er es Hermine eröffnen, er lag noch lange wach und malte sich ihr Gespräch aus, dann schloss er die Augen, und öffnete sie gleich wieder. Seine Gedanken schienen sich nicht verändert zu haben, doch er stand jetzt am See und schaute auf das sich kräuselnde Wasser und nicht mehr hoch zu seinem Baldachin. Es war früher Nachmittag und sie hatten Pause, entschlossen sein Vorhaben, das ihn auch noch jetzt in seinem Traum begleitete in die Tat umzusetzen wollte er sich umdrehen, als ihm jemand die Hände auf die Augen legte. Er hielt inne und umfasste die fremden Handgelenke, am linken spürte er das feine Lederarmband einer Uhr.  
„Hermine!", rief er überrascht  
Sie nahm die Hände von seinen Augen und er drehte sich um. Sie lächelte ihn an und blickte gleich wieder zu Boden,  
„Du hast dein Tintenfass vergessen.", sie klang nicht tadelnd wie sonst „Hier.", umständlich zog sie es aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es ihm hin.  
„Danke." Er schien ganz woanders zu sein, mit unsicherem Blick legte seine Hand auf ihre, die keine Anstalten machte das Tintenfass loszulassen.  
„Hermine, ich…", er holte tief Luft „…du weißt ja, ich bin mir nie so klar über das was ich tue, im Unterricht oder bei Hausaufgaben…", er sprach viel schneller als sonst „…aber ich glaube… ich bin in dich verliebt…"  
Hermine ließ das Tintenfass fallen, mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fiel es ins Gras, doch keiner von beiden wandte den Blick nach unten, um zu sehen ob es zerbrochen war.  
Ron wusste, dass er nun nicht mehr zurück konnte, - ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt, weniger überzeugend konnte man ja gar nicht klingen, er selbst wusste wie ernst er es meinte, aber jetzt wo es raus war kam es ihm vor als könne man es nur missverstehen. Es klang so, als wäre es eine weithergeholte Vermutung, er hatte lange gebraucht um es sich selbst einzugestehen, anfangs hatte er sie nur bewundert, wie entschlossen und klug sie an Dinge heranging und auch wie sie sich zur Wehr setzten konnte, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. In ihrem dritten Jahr hatte er bemerkt, wie sein Puls in die Höhe schnellte, wenn sie sich berührten, in ihrem vierten Jahr wäre er vor Eifersucht auf Krum fast gestorben, und in ihrem fünften Jahr waren sie beide zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt worden, wobei sie hier, um ihren Pflichten nachzukommen viel Zeit zusammen verbracht hatten. Doch über all die Jahre hatte Ron geschwiegen. Er hätte es weiterhin tun und seine Gefühle für sich behalten sollen, er glaubte zu wissen was jetzt kommen würde, selbst ihr freundschaftliches Verhältnis würde zerstört sein, Harry würde nicht verstehen warum und Hermine würde ihn einweihen, früher oder später gäbe es niemanden mehr der es nicht wüsste. Draco Malfoy würde ihn noch mehr verspotten, er würde…. Ron dachte nicht weiter er schaute verzweifelt in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Halt! Sie lächelte! Keineswegs spöttisch, sondern verständnisvoll. Es ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn, dennoch lächelte sie. Und ohne jede Vorwarnung, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.  
Ron wusste nicht was passierte, es ging alles so schnell. Von jetzt auf gleich wurde der wolkenlose Himmel dunkel. Hermine brach den Kuss ab, trat von ihm weg und sah ihn verzweifelt an. Er guckte besorgt, wollte etwas sagen, doch entsetzt sah er wie Hermine vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach. „Neeeeiiiin!"

Ron saß kerzengerade im Bett, sein eigener Schrei hatte ihm aus dem Traum gerissen. Seine Ohren rauschten. Er atmete schnell und seine Hände hatten sich in die Bettdecke gekrallt. - Nur ein Traum, sagte er sich, doch sein Herz raste, so als wäre er gerade vom See bis zu seinem Bett gerannt. Bewusst atmete er aus und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. - Nur ein Traum…  
Er schlief wieder ein und die Situation wiederholte sich, er wusste, dass er schweißgebadet im Bett lag, schaffte es aber nicht sich aus dem Traum zu lösen. Der Ablauf war immer der Gleiche.


	4. Schultage

Something left to say - Schultage 

Als Harry am Montagmorgen die Wendeltreppe herunter kam, fand er Ron in übelster Laune im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Er lies sich in einen der Sessel plumpsen, in der Hoffnung Ron würde ihm endlich erzählen was los war.  
„Mies geschlafen?", begann er das Gespräch.  
„Mmh", machte Ron und eine Weile starrten sie beide nur stumm auf die Asche im Kamin. „Es geht um Hermine. So, jetzt hast du was du wissen willst!"  
„Du bist wegen Hermine schon die ganze Zeit schlecht drauf? Oder: Du hast wegen Hermine schlecht geschlafen?"  
„Beides, Mann.", sagte Ron als wäre es offensichtlich  
„Du hast wegen Hermine schlecht geschlafen!" wiederholte Harry entzückt, er war schon lange der Ansicht, dass seine besten Freunde anders zusammen gehörten, als sie bisher waren. Ron machte ein empörtes Gesicht. „Das ist nicht witzig!"  
„Ich lach doch gar nicht."  
„Aber du hast diesen Unterton!"  
Harry grinste. Es tat gut Ron wieder Emotionen anzusehen, die ganze letzte Woche hatte er kaum gesprochen. „Okay, du hast Recht. Aber du musst zugeben, dass es schon merkwürdig klingt. Was hat Hermine bitte getan, damit du kein Auge zukriegst?"   
„Sie ist gestorben.", sagte Ron knapp  
„Was!"  
„Ich hab geträumt, ich…Scheiße, warum ist das so schwer! Ich…ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe-", er warf Harry bei diesen Worten einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Dieser grinste erneut und Ron fragte sich nun wie lange er es schon wusste „sie hat mich geküsst", fuhr er mit roten Ohren fort „sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen…ich-"  
„Wahrscheinlich hat's sie umgehauen.", überlegte Harry mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.  
Ron warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu „Du hast das nicht gesehen…es war so echt. Es ist immer wieder passiert, immer dasselbe, ich wollte es nicht noch mal sehen!"  
„Aber wieso träumst du jetzt plötzlich so was?", fragte Harry nun ernster  
„Willst du die ganze Geschichte?"  
Keine Reaktion, die Antwort war sowieso klar. Ron seufzte „Wo soll ich anfangen? Ich denke das Hauptproblem hast du schon selbst erkannt…"  
„Du bist in Hermine verknallt.", stellte Harry erneut fest  
„Seit wann weißt du's?"  
„Seit Krum auf der Bildfläche ist- jetzt lenk nicht vom Thema ab."  
Ron seufzte wieder, er sah echt fertig aus „Schau uns doch an…sie ist klug und hübsch und sie macht sich nichts draus wenn andere ihr doof kommen. Sie kann sich durchsetzten und wenn sie lacht…- Verstehst du Mann, sie ist alles und ich nichts, sie wird's mal weit bringen und ich…sieh mich doch an…", er machte eine bedeutend lange Pause „sie wird nach Hogwarts irgendwohin ins Ausland gehen, um noch mehr zu lernen. Ich kann's ihr ja nicht mal verübeln, sie wird andere Freunde finden. Die sind dann so wie sie, und ich…" er brach ganz ab.  
„Hey, jetzt komm mal wieder runter.", Harry sah seinen besten Freund vorwurfsvoll an „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Hermine niemals ins Ausland gehen würde."  
„Und was ist mit dem Rest?", fragte Ron niedergeschlagen „Was kann ich schon? Ich bin ja nicht mal gut im Quidditch!", Harry wusste auf wen er anspielte „außerdem sind wir arm.", fügte er trotzig hinzu  
„Ach komm schon Ron, hör bitte auf dich ständig mit Krum zu messen." Scheinbar hatte er damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ron guckte ertappt. „Du bist hier", fuhr Harry fort „Krum ist in Bulgarien, oder sonst wo! Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, wär sie's schon längst!"  
„Mag ja sein", sagte Ron kein bisschen glücklicher „um Krum geht's mir ja auch nicht"  
Harry wollte protestieren. „nicht wirklich.", hängte er schnell an „Du wolltest wissen warum ich so mies gelaunt bin, das hat nichts mit Krum zu tun. Ich denk da doch heute nicht zum ersten Mal drüber nach. Im vierten Jahr hab ich mir geschworen ihr alles zu sagen…ihr alles zu sagen während wir noch auf der Schule sind. Harry, dieses Schuljahr ist meine letzte Gelegenheit! Gestern Nacht; ich lag bis Eins wach und hab mir alles überlegt. Dieser Traum macht alles kaputt. Verstehst du, ich will nicht, dass es passiert. Ich weiß es war nur ein Traum, und es mag total lächerlich klingen, aber…", Ron schluckte „als es zum dritten Mal passiert ist, konnte ich's beeinflussen. Ich wollte sie nicht noch mal sterben sehen. Ich hab nichts gesagt, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich sie liebe...", wieder bekam er rote Ohren „und es ist nichts passiert! Sie lebte weiter! Ich bin schuld, kapierst du!", Ron war zwischen schreien und weinen.  
Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er konnte gut verstehen, dass Ron nicht mehr hatte schlafen wollen. Seine Geschichte mochte für einen Außenstehenden lächerlich klingen, doch Harry kannte es zur genüge, wenn ihn selbst Albträume quälten. „Bist du sicher, dass du es ihr deswegen nicht sagen willst. Was wenn es nur ein Traum war…"  
„Was wenn es eben nicht nur ein Traum war…würdest du's darauf ankommen lassen?"  
„Nein, sicher nicht.", sagte Harry bestimmt. Dieser Tag fing ja wirklich gut an.  
Es war zwar eine Erleichterung nun zu wissen was Ron bedrückte, aber er konnte ihm nicht helfen und er hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl, was diese Sache betraf.

Der Tag verging schleppend, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie diesmal alle beide mangelnde Künste im Unterricht aufwiesen. Auch heute ging Ron früh zu Bett, kurz danach Harry. Beide wollten Hermines Fragerei entgehen. Harry schlief sofort ein, doch auch in dieser Hinsicht verhielt sich Ron wie am vorherigen Tag. Er lag noch stundenlang wach und erinnerte sich plötzlich an jede Einzelheit seines Traumes. Eine unerklärliche Angst gab ihm das Gefühl er hätte nichts zu Abend gegessen und er wälzte sich lange hin und her, bevor seine Müdigkeit überwog. Und er träumte…wieder und wieder. Er konnte nicht die Augen öffnen und die Bilder spulten sich wie ein Film hin und her. Erst ein Krampf im Fuß weckte ihn und obwohl es furchtbar wehtat, war es wie eine Erlösung. Es war erst vier Uhr, er zog sich an und setzte sich bis zum Frühstück in den eiskalten Gemeinschaftsraum, schmierte etwas als Hausaufgabe für Zauberkunst und Wahrsagen hin und lief um Punkt sieben als erster zum Frühstück.  
In den nächsten Tagen wurde es immer schlimmer, er hatte dunkle Augenringe und war stark übermüdet. Die anfängliche Angst einzuschlafen und wieder zu träumen war nun blanke Panik. Sobald ihm die Augen zu fielen riss er sie entsetzt wieder auf, denn sofort kamen die Bilder zurück. Innerhalb der nächsten Woche nickte er mehrmals im Unterricht ein und musste danach jedes Mal wenn er hochschreckte den besorgten Blicken und Fragen seiner Freunde ausweichen. Er blockte Hermines Nachforschungen ab und hielt auch Harry auf Distanz. Inzwischen war ihm alles egal, er wollte nur dass es aufhörte. Er hatte jeglichen Gedanken verworfen Hermine auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, seit Tagen hatte er keine Hausaufgaben mehr gemacht, er schien kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch.

Natürlich entging das auch Hermine nicht, mit Ron selbst zu reden schien unmöglich, aber Harry verhielt sich in letzter Zeit genauso merkwürdig. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass mit Ron alles in Ordnung sei und sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er entweder mit der Sprache nicht rausrücken wollte oder auch keine Ahnung hatte was Ron fehlte. Im Großen und Ganzen verbrachten sie alle drei viel weniger Zeit miteinander als sonst. Sicher, es war ihr Abschlussjahr und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie noch länger als gewöhnlich in der Bibliothek war, dennoch machte sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Ron. Harry konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass das alles nur Prüfungsdruck war, zumal das Jahr erst angefangen hatte.  
Auch Ginny war mit ihrem Latein am Ende, sie hatte ihren Bruder noch nie so erlebt, er hatte zwar manchmal seine Phasen, in denen er ständig an die Decke ging, aber lieber hätte sie den aufbrausenden und gereizten Ron gesehen, als das Häufchen Elend, das er zur Zeit verkörperte. Allerdings hatte sie einen Verdacht, denn ihr Gespräch mit Hermine hatte sie dazu verleitet Ron intensiv zu beobachten, beim Frühstück, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bibliothek. Dean protestierte zwar schon, wenn sie wieder mal keine Zeit hatte, aber Ginny wusste, dass sie kurz davor stand Rons Geheimnis zu knacken und dafür musste sie eben Opfer bringen.

Dichter Nebel hing in diesen Septemberwochen über dem Gelände und machte ihren Spätsommer dadurch alles andere als gemütlich, Rons Traum hatte sich mittlerweile in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er kannte jede Bewegung, jedes Blinzeln, jeden Sonnenstrahl, der auf ihr Haar fiel und es raubte ihm jedes Glück wieder und wieder mit ansehen zu müssen wie sie starb. Er war gemeinsam mit Harry zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Beste sei Abstand zu halten. Um jede noch so kleine Chance zu verhindern, dass der Traum wahr wurde mied er den See und vergewisserte sich jedes Mal bevor er ein Klassenzimmer verließ, ob er sein Tintenfass eingesteckt hatte. Mit hängenden Schultern schleppte er sich von Tag zu Tag und auch das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende Anfang Oktober konnte ihn nicht aufheitern.


End file.
